


and i don't know why (but with you i'd dance)

by falloutgirI



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, fluff???, for the first time???, not angst???, seventeen ensemble - Freeform, wonwoo and his indecent proposals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirI/pseuds/falloutgirI
Summary: five times wonwoo asks myungho to marry him and five times myungho says no
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. and i may feel like a fool (but i'm the only one dancing with you)

**Author's Note:**

> welp back at it again with my wonhao agenda, hope you like this one guys.
> 
> stay safe and healthy everyone.
> 
> keep your expectations low.

_"I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." - When Harry met Sally_

It was just a random act actually. A spur of the moment decision. Jeon Wonwoo didn't know what he was doing.

One may say that Jeon Wonwoo is one of the brains of Seventeen, if not one of the smartest, easily coming close to Yoon Jeonghan (that sneaky bastard just always happens to be one step ahead of everyone).

  
  


Again, Jeon Wonwoo didn't know what he was doing. He had a slight idea actually, but all in all, it was just his remaining brain cells making decisions.

  
  


It's one in the morning and the thirteen of them are sitting on the floor of their practice room, brainstorming ideas about what they could possibly do for their Going Seventeen episode.

  
  


_At one in the morning._

  
  


They could've done this in the morning, when they've gotten a good night rest, but they all have different schedules during the day so it's hard to gather them up all together in one room, so now is the best time for a meeting. In Seungcheols' words, not his. 

  
  


For the third time, Jeon Wonwoo didn't know what he was doing. He quietly looked around the room to find his members doing their own thing; not much of brainstorming, just plotting pranks and clowning each other. _So much productive._

He quickly wrote the two words in his notebook before anyone could ask what he was doing, ripping the page and crumpling it into a ball.

With all of his mighty eyesight and terrible aim, he threw the paper ball (in a very awkward way) to the person sitting opposite of him: Minghao.

  
  


Minghao, who was busy showing Chan his doodling skills, looked up when he felt the paper hit his head. Frowning at the older boy.

  
  


"What the hell, hyung?" Seungkwan whisper-shouts at him from the other side of the room. His eyes screams disappointment.

  
  


Wonwoo just stared at Minghao, trying his best to communicate with him telepathically: _Open it later when you're alone._

  
  


Unfortunately, despite of them being both water signs (irrelevant but why not), Minghao didn't get the message. He raised an eyebrow at him before reaching for the crumpled paper on the floor and much to Wonwoo's horror, opened it with Chan peering curiously at his side.

  
  


Wonwoo wants to run away, hide in his room and save himself and his last shred of dignity.

  
  


Minghao frowns deepens, he looks at Wonwoo and then back to the paper. He did that four times before turning to Chan and whispers something.

Chan steals a glance at his Wonwoo hyung and grins before he whispers back at Minghao.

  
  


"Oh." was all what Minghao could say before the tip of his ears turns red, and then his entire face lit up like a christmas tree.

  
  


(Wonwoo refrains himself from taking a picture of this moment with his cellphone, he already grabbed the attention of half the people in the room with his stupid stunt earlier, he could only handle so much embarrassment)

  
  
  


Minghao cleared his throat three times before he puts the crumpled paper on his pocket, looks down on his doodles again and pretends to be busy, face blushing the whole time.

  
  
  


_Okay._ He wasn't really expecting Minghao to answer. It's understandable. So he keeps telling himself he wasn't disappointed at all. 

  
  


The tension in the room is awkward, the rest of the members watching the two curiously. Seokmin looking like he wanted to ask Minghao what was written on the paper for him to react that way, but one look at Minghao's face tells him he wouldn't get an answer.

  
  


So they turned to Wonwoo. Ten pairs of eyes asking him for explanation. (Chan already knew what it was and was just sitting there, smirking at Wonwoo's miserable state)

  
  


Wonwoo shook his head, eyes pleading them to not ask anything. _It's nothing, nevermind it._

  
  


He clearly got rejected enough. He doesn't want to be rejected in front of eleven other people.

  
  


"Ah." Jeonghan says disappointedly, but still smiles at him.

  
  


They took the hint and continued what they were supposed to be doing: brainstorming.

  
  
  


And they did actually have some _decent_ ideas this time.

  
  


\--

Later that night (or rather morning) when they were returning to their own respected room, everyone's already bone deep tired.

  
  


Wonwoo, not getting the result he wanted, sulkily retreats to his own room. What a terrible thing to do, really, to ask Minghao this question when both of them are nowhere near a romantic relationship. Both of them just passing by the aqcuaintances stage despite living together for the past five years or so.

Yes, they dont have a lot of things in common. They're both quiet, in fact, they hardly talk and speak to each other without the presence of another member. So it must have been shocking to Minghao for Wonwoo to initiate something in the first place.

Wonwoo mentally facepalm himself but before he could open the door to his room, a hesitant hand grabbed his elbow.

He turns around and finds a still blushing Minghao (how could he blush the entire time, _so so cute)_.

  
  


"H-hyung." Minghao says shyly.

  
  


Minghao's reaction earlier was already a confirmation, he doesn't want to hear it the second time.

  
  


"It's okay Eisa, I understand." He says, trying to sound okay and not pathetic because really, he does understand.

  
  


"No!" Minghao quickly cuts him off. "I mean, no hyung."

  
  


Minghao looks at him for the first time since the paper ball stunt, smiling a little.

  
  


"Not yet, anyways." he says again, before he reaches up to grab Wonwoo's neck and places a kiss on his cheeks.

  
  


It lasted exactly for four seconds before Minghao turned around and runs back to his own room, giggling.

  
  
  


Wonwoo just stood in front of his room dumbfounded, a hand on his cheek where Minghao's lips was just had been, heart beating too fast, a smile growing on his face.

  
  


It was a rejection indeed. But a rejection he would gladly accept.

  
  
  


Unbeknownst to them, Jeonghan (of course it's him) created a different group chat with the eleven of them, excluding Wonwoo and Minghao.

  
  
  


They should be sleeping, but everyone wanted a sip of tea before bed.

  
  


**Operation: Chopsticks Bro**  
  


**JH:** So Channie. . . 

**Chan:** what hyung?

**Jisoo:** #youknowsomething

**Kwannie:** eww hyung why are u typing like that

**DKyeom:** Channie knows what?

**JH:** You know. . . the paper thing with wonhao earlier.

**DKyeom:** Ohh.

**min9yu:** wait Channie knows and I don't!? I'm supposed to be hao's bestfriend

**Chan:** yeah i was sitting next to him, dumbass and he asked me 'cause he couldn't understand Wonu hyungs writings.

**min9yu:** oohh

**Seungcoups:** so what did he wrote.

**Chan:** he was just asking eisa hyung to marry him.

**JH:** oh

**Seungcoups:** oh

**DKyeom:** oh

**Kwannie:** oh

**min9yu:** oh

**MoonJun:** oh

**Jisoo:** #oh

**SoonY:** oh

**Brendon Woozi:** oh

**ChweV:** oh

**JH:** WAIT WHAT!?


	2. i just wanna know (will you slow dance?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five times wonwoo asks myungho to marry him and five times myungho says no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you in advance for taking the time to read this. english is not my first language so expect grammatical errors and mistakes, feel free to point them out tho.
> 
> chapter title is from ava max ft. aj mitchell's slow dance.

"Sometimes, you do things and you do them not because you're thinking but because you're feeling. Because you're feeling too much. And you can't always control the things you do when you're feeling too much." _-_

> _Benjamin Alire Sáenz, Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe_
> 
> The first time it happened, minghao passed it off as an accident. The second time it did, he blamed wonwoo's clumsiness and poor eyesight. The third time, it took all of his thinning patience not to explode. And on the fourth, he realizes wonwoo is doing it on purpose.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> He glared at the older boy, he was expecting an apology but the main cause of his frustrations just flashes him a wink, smirking like a bad boy he probably thinks he is.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _what a jerk_ , minghao thought, going back to his previous position before wonwoo- _not so obviously_ shove him as they were dancing, causing him to lose his balance and stumbled unto the floor.
> 
> "eisa that's the fifth time this evening, are you sure you're okay?" seungcheol asked frowning, his leader mode on.
> 
> minghao wasn't usually the one to make mistakes too often, he was one of the main dancers for a reason. Sure the choreography has lot of jumps and spins but minghao is the Master of Gravity in Seventeen, and it wasn't even their hardest dance routine, probably one of the easiest, so it was unusual to see him tripping and stumbling the most among the members.
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> To be honest, it wasn't even wonwoo's shoving that made him trip over. heck, he barely even felt it. no, but _what he was whispering in between_ is making minghao very much flushed and distracted.
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> _what a fucking asshole,_ minghao cursed wonwoo in his mind. _first the paper ball stunt and now this?_ seriously. he doesn't know what wonwoo really wants with him. is he playing with minghao's hopeless romantic heart? what trick is he playing? asking him all this _weird confusing question_ out of nowhere and while they're practicing too! couldn't he wait until practice is over? _the fucking nerve!_
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> "maybe we should call it a day hyung, we've . been practicing for hours," seungkwan said, gently pulling minghao up to check if he was hurt. "are you okay, myunghonie?"
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> minghao nodded, thankful for his dongsaeng. he may not show it a lot but seungkwan is sure is his favorite dongsaeng (vernon and chan didn't have to know that).
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> "yeah hyung, we're only polishing the dance anyway." chan said, a little out of breath.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> the members shared their own nods and approval. and it doesn't take long for seungcheol to agree so he tells everyone to start packing up.
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> minghao went back to where his bag is located. he was about to drink his water when he felt a hand on his shoulder.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> "hey eisa," it was jeonghan, eyes full of concern. "you didn't hurt your back right?"
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> minghao nodded again, giving his hyung a reassuring smile. "yes hyung, a hundred percent fine."
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> jeonghan just gives him a tight lipped smile, turning him around to check his body like seungkwan did, "he didn't pushed you too hard, didn't he?"
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> minghao gulps. _of_ _course, nothing ever passes by Yoon Jeonghan's eyes._
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> "it's nothing hyung, really."
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> "i'm not sure if I'll believe that, but i'll talk to him, okay?" jeonghan gestures towards wonwoo's direction, who's busy laughing at booseoksoon's antics.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> "hyung, please don't scold him too much." minghao gave him a puppy eyes, hoping that jeonghan will go easy on his other hyung.
> 
> Yes, wonwoo is a jerk, but _minghao is not._ or well, at least he's a lawful jerk, he doesn't push people to get their attention. _not like a certain someone._
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> "oh, I'll try my best to hold back eisa." Jeonghan replied, he's smiling like an angel but his eyes says otherwise. minghao's pretty sure his hyung had already thought of thousands ways to torture wonwoo.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> he can't let someone hurt his favorite sunflower and get away with it. member or not. nope.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> wonwoo's fucked now. _ha, serves him right._
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> \--
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> jeon wonwoo is a smart guy, he knows it ever since he was a little kid. he's rational, he knows what is right and what isn't. he always thinks before he acts. no matter what the situation is, he always had his wits intact. he doesn't behave out of nowhere (at least he avoids doing so).
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> except that one time where he threw a fucking paper ball at minghao, asking him to marry him.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> well, to be fair, it wasn't his brain making that random decision. it was his heart.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> (it sounds cheesy but it's the _truth_ )
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> (it's also his deprived brain cells but he's trying to sound romantic goddamnit)
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> minghao has been avoiding him since that embarrassing moment. of course he would. it's a pretty idiotic stunt, he agrees. but desperate times call for desperate measures.
> 
> and if pushing ( _gently_ of course, he doesn't actually want to hurt minghao. he wouldn't want to cause his future husband any physical and emotional pain) minghao would get him to notice him, then he would gladly take the risk.
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> "Hey wonwoo," Jeonghan called sweetly behind him. "wanna explain yourself?"
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> wELP. he forgot about the "minghao protection squad" risk. the one thing he didn't want to mess with.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> the members always treated minghao as if he was the maknae, sure, chan is the youngest but minghao is the last to join them, so they babied him just as much (sometimes a little bit too much for his liking). especially during the times when minghao wasn't with them because of his solo schedules, it was a hard time for them. and don't forget that episode in cyzj where that fucking asshole resfused to partner up with minghao just because he's an "idol", seungcheol almost took the next flight to china just to punch the guys' face that time. unluckily, the rest of the members have their own schedules and was supervised because _somehow_ the management knows they would react this way. they were thankful he had junhui that time atleast.
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> wonwoo's unfortunate stupidity only adds up to the members overprotectiveness. he's sure he wouldn't pass by them even if he's a member. they simply wouldn't let him _marry myungho that easy._ nope. no way. not a chance.
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> "yes hyung?" he turns around slowly, trying not to show how frightened he was that he got caught. "explain myself what?"
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> did he got caught? or did minghao ratted him out? did minghao got fed up with his (stupid) antics that he personally asks jeonghan to skin him alive?
> 
> minghao isn't that kind of person, another thing he admires about the boy. minghao wouldn't let someone suffer just because he was hurt or offended. as a matter of fact, he'd rather be hurt himself rather than the members. he's selfless like that.
> 
> minghao attacks, but most of the time he protects.
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> "you're not that sly jeon wonwoo." jeonghan said, crossing his arm. "don't you think it's a little childish?"
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> (ha ha that's funny coming from jeonghan who aegyo-d his way to get what he wants)
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> was he being childish? was it really an irrational move? then what would wonwoo supposed to do? for minghao to notice him? should he make a DIY shirt with a big "Senpai notice me" on the front? oohh wine. minghao likes wine, should he buy a dozen or eight bottles of wine? along with eight roses and the finest ring he could find? should he drop on one knee in an expensive yacht in the middle of the pacific ocean? surrounded by luxury 'cause that's what minghao deserves?
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> wonwoo scrunched his nose out of disgust. even the romantic minghao wouldn't like that. it's too cringey. too over the top and cliche.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> a simple dinner under the stars and jazz music as the background would be enough. yes, that's right. he could do tha-
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> "wonwoo!" jeonghan slapped his arms, bringing him back to the real world. "snap out of it!"
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> jeonghan is clearly not amused right now. he just witnessed one of his babies got bullied, he's mad as hell.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> (that doesn't apply when HE was the one doing the bullying of course, he's the exception himself)
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> wonwoo coughed, trying to focus on Jeonghan this time. "sorry hyung, you were saying?"
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> jeonghan huffed, "i'm saying, stop picking on myungho just because he didn't accept your marriage proposal.
> 
> ahhh so the members know. chan probably took the liberty to announce his pathetic failure of a proposal.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> but did they really know the whole story? they clearly did not. it wasn't even finished yet. 
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> wonwoo smirks, the members may be overprotective and it will probably take him a hundred years to get their blessings. but he knows something they don't.
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> "oh, but myungho didn't not accept my proposal hyung."
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> then he left jeonghan's shocked face and seconds later, he could hear jeonghan's shout of frustration echoing down the company's hallway.
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> \--
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **eisa 🐸♥️:** hyung where's my apology
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **jeon won:** say yes first.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **eisa 🐸♥️:** nooooo
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **jeon won:** yes first, love
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **eisa 🐸♥️:** why r u so stubborn hyung? >:(((
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **jeon won:** no eisa, why are YOU being stubborn?
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **eisa 🐸♥️:** stop turning the questions around!!!
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **jeon won:** a simple yes would be enough
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **eisa 🐸♥️:** whats with the rush anyway?
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **jeon won:** just because why not?
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **eisa 🐸♥️:** ugh it's so hard to talk to you rn hyung
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **jeon won:** yeah but you love me
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **eisa 🐸♥️:** what makes you think that i do?
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **jeon won:** becauseeee you will say yes. right love?
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **eisa 🐸♥️:** ahhh!! YOU DIDNT EVEN GOT ME A RING YET
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **eisa 🐸♥️:** get me a ring first hyung then maybe i'd consider it.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **eisa 🐸♥️:** until then, it's a no for now hyung. for now.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **jeon won:**
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **jeon won:** REALLY????
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **jeon won:** A RING IT IS THEN
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **jeon won:** I'LL GET YOU A RING FIRST THING IN THE MORNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hate/love me on twt @haouseenthisboy

**Author's Note:**

> im @haouseenthisboy on twt


End file.
